


Annella

by Anonymous



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Annella and Oliver conversation
Relationships: Annella Perlman/Samuel Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman
Kudos: 14
Collections: Call Me By Your Name (CMBYN), Call Me By Your Name ⇨ Armie Hammer / Timothée Chalamet, Call Me By Your Name ▶ Oliver / Elio Perlman, cmbyn





	Annella

Annella, Elio's mom:

Annella sat sipping her espresso in the quickening light of dawn. She enjoyed these quiet time before Samuel and Elio awoke. This was her time and her's alone. A time without husbands and sons and demands on her time, quiet silence to catch her breath. She lit a cigarette and allowed the smoke to drift lazily into her lungs and out again.

She heard a crunch of gravel from the side of the house and called out quietly, " Is someone there?"

A figure emerged from the shadow of the villa and said " I didn't mean to startle you, Annella, it's me, Oliver."

" What are you doing up so early?"

He replied, " I haven't been to bed yet, still on American time, I guess."

"Come and sit with me Oliver. " she indicated a chair " Would you like espresso?"

"Oh yes please." He eagerly replied and sat in the chair she indicated.

Annella poured the coffee and handed the cup to Oliver and as he took it, she noticed how fluid his hands were, how finely shaped, for a second, she felt the warmth of his skin.

This newcomer was more than she expected, he was sensitive, kind, understanding and intellectual. She observed him in the soft light of dawn and noticed the curve of his jaw, the fullness of his lips and the twinkling blue eyes that had so charmed Mafalda. She actually got weak knees when Oliver was around. She called him " the film star" and Annella could understand why and began to call him the same.

" How are you enjoying Italy, Oliver?" She asked.

" I am loving it." He replied.

" Is your room adequate?" She asked him.

" More than adequate, but you didn't have to kick Elio out of his room for me."

"We didn't, he insisted you have his room." Annella smiled. "He likes you, I think."

" Really? It is hard to tell, I like him too. I like his talent at the piano, I could hear it all through the grounds the other night. Does he play any other instruments?"

"A few." She replied, "Ask him."

" Should I?"

" Of course, you should. We really hoped you would be friends. Elio has friends but they really are not at the same intellectual level as he is, so he gets lonely."

Oliver finished his espresso and said, " Thanks for the espresso and the conversation, later." He walked toward the orchard. As she watched him go, she hoped Elio and Oliver would become friends and that Oliver could really understand what his friendship would mean to Elio.


End file.
